world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Galacta Knight (WBWSB)
Galacta Knight is a newcomer in WBW Smash Bros. He acts as a semi-clone of Meta Knight, baring resemblance to his attributes. Stage Entrance Galacta descends encased in his seal before breaking out and landing on the battlefield. Standard Attacks :incomplete as all heck *Jab: Galacta Knight deals one slash, before unleashing a flurry of stabs. *Down Air: Galacta Knight dives downward with his lance, ready to plant it into anyone he sees. Similarly to his entrance in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Grab Pummel: Galacta slams his shield into his foe. Special Moves Neutral+B: Mach Tornado Galacta rapidly spins, encasing himself in a deadly tornado. Compared to Meta Knight's, this one is harder to control since it's faster and wilder. However, it's worth it due to the stronger power it has. Custom 1: Flame Tornado Just like Mach Tornado, but much more deadly, slower and fiery. Custom 2: Evasive Tornado Just like Mach Tornado, but causes no damage and leaves Galacta Knight invincible. However, it ends with him extremely vulnerable. Side+B: Glide Sword Galacta flies forward lance first. If he hits something, he'll fling them into the air with a deadly slash. Custom 1: Spin Slash Galacta charges in place, and unleashes a deadly spin in place. This can rack up damage and acts as a safety tool. Custom 2: Hyper Rush Galacta Knight unleashes a flurry of slashes, before unleashing one final one that releases a Crescent Shot projectile. Up+B: Warrior Wing Galacta Knight flexes his wings before flying into the air in the given direction; similarly to Pit and Dark Pit's Power of Flight move. Custom 1: Shuttle Loop Imitating Meta Knight, Galacta Knight flies into the air in a loop. Unlike Meta's, it isn't as powerful. Custom 2: Warrior Twirl Galacta Knight starts spinning and goes straight up, ending with a devastating slash. It can only go upwards, however. Down+B: Star Shield Galacta Knight holds his shield up in a defensive manner. If hit, he'll counter with a harsh slash. Custom 1: Electrified Shield Acts the same as Star Shield, but now instead sends a bolt of lightning onto the person attacking. Custom 2: Reflective Shield Acts the same as Star Shield, but instead reflects projectiles instead of acting like a counter. Final Smash: Galactic Showdown Galacta Knight flies into any enemy infront of him, sending them onto a planet in a Cutscene Final Smash. Galacta Knight then tears a giant hole in reality, which blasts a beam straihgt into the planet dealing a ton of damage into anyone caught in the Final Smash. Taunts *Up Taunt - Galacta Knight spins around with his blade, before pointing it forward. *Side Taunt - Galacta Knight slashes twice, before glaring ahead. *Down Taunt - Galacta Knight points his lance upwards. Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1 - Galacta Knight crashes into the ground blade first, and then poses with it. *Victory #2 - Galacta Knight flies in and skids across the ground, before pointing his blade upwards. *Victory #3 - Galacta Knight remains suspended lifeless, before flexing his wings and body and landing harshly against the ground. *Losing - Galacta Knight faces away, before flying off. Alternate Costumes *Normal *Blue: Light blue body, blue lance, blue accents on shield. *Green: Green body, green lance, green accents on shield. *Orange: Orange body, orange lance, orange accents on shield. *Grey: Grey body, cyan lance, cyan accents on shield. *Red: Black body, red lance, black shield with red accents, yellow eyes and red wings. Meant to resemble Morpho Knight. *Dark: Dark grey body, silver lance, black accents on the shield, dark red eyes. A scratch is seen going across the cross slit on the mask. Meant to resemble a Dark version of Galacta Knight. *Meta Knight: Blue body, yellow lance, yellow accents on shield, dark purple wings, yellow eyes. The slit on the mask is changed to look more like Meta Knight's.